


Untitled

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Untitled

Harry misses his family even though he can hardly remember them.

Draco misses his father even though he knows his father doesn’t miss him.

Neville misses his parents even though they don’t recognise him.

Luna misses her mother even though she knows they will see each other again.

Susan misses her uncle even though she knows he won’t be the last to die.

Ron misses his brother even though he constantly says he doesn’t.

But the one thing that they all miss is the fact that regardless of house, parentage or blood, they will always have one thing in common.


End file.
